A new journey
by Jhutch979
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have taken a vacation sailing the world, but news from Piper takes a turn for the worse.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A New Journey**

Percy stood at the hull of his new trireme, a gift from his father. It was truly a beauty, made from dark, sturdy oak wood and sheeted with shiny, sparkling, dark celestial bronze. Apollo's light gleamed off the metal, blinding other sailor's eyes. The oceans currents tamed to Percy's will. It was a smooth ride for Percy and Annabeth. This was the relaxation they needed after years of constant warfare. They had survived everything together: Titans, gods, Tartarus, Gaea, and so much more. Percy gazed into the horizon and saw nothing but Open Ocean; it was his dreams come true. The wind swept through his dark brown hair, and flapped against his unbuttoned collared shirt. He turned from his gaze and caught a glimpse of Annabeth wandering beneath the deck. He strolled to the stairs and climbed down. There she was creating the perfect breakfast. The table was crammed with blue pancakes, blue bacon, blue syrup, and blue coffee, and blue bread. He smiled at her and took his seat. He stared up at Annabeth, she hadn't bathed by then but yet she still looked beautiful. Her long, blonde hair strung up in a ponytail and swept over her shoulder. She wore a white shirt and jean shorts. She stood barefoot on the tiled floor. She hummed a soft song as she cooked. Percy couldn't hear the words, but even her hums sounded beautiful. He was head over heels for this girl. Even if Ares himself challenged Percy for her, Percy would fight to his death. Twice now Percy has been offered immortality for his courageous efforts in battle, but twice he has declined for this one girl. Aphrodite would be proud. He sat contently, watching her as she cooked. She could take as long as she wanted, they had all the time in the world on this endless sea. She finally turned and came to sit. She sat across the brown, Pine table. He studied her, and for the first time in years she looked…worried. In this paradise what could worry her. But her eyes were tinted with sadness. They were glassy and she looked vulnerable. She stared off into space as if thinking of a strategy to overcome her problems. It was never good for Annabeth to be worried, Percy knew, because she was always confident, always sure she'd be able to do whatever obstacle. Percy longed to know.

He leaned across the table and took her hand. It was soft but clammy, a clear indicator she was nervous. He stared into her stormy gray eyes, but she couldn't meet his. He spoke, his voice full of worry, "Annabeth, please tell me what's wrong," but she didn't react. She made no noise, she just continued looking past Percy. He gripped her hand even harder than before. Now he spoke firmly but softly, "Annabeth tell me what's wrong!" She blinked, focused on Percy, then broke into a sob. This wasn't right. Nothing should be wrong. Percy thought to himself, _Does she want to go home? Does she miss her family and not want to tell me? _ He continued to study her expression and body language. It was so unusual for Annabeth. She wasn't a fragile girl. Something immense must've impacted her, _but what? _ Percy stood and picked up his chair. He planted it next Annabeth. He wrapped his warm arms around Annabeth's shoulders. She sunk her head into the crevice between his neck and shoulder. They sat like this for a long time.

"I'm sorry Percy, but we have to go back," she muttered almost unheard, but Percy was waiting for her to speak. He heard it quite clearly.

"It's okay Annabeth, I understand," she fell silent again. Percy yearned to hear why, but if she didn't want to tell him, then there was no need. Eventually, she got up and headed back for the bedroom, unfortunately not inviting Percy. This left Percy alone again. He reached for the intently decorated and drawn on mug of steaming coffee, and walked casually towards the stairs to the upper deck. The sails whipped in the wind, the ocean was peaceful, and sky was a brilliant blue and devoid of clouds. He took his seat in his captain's chair. It resembled his fathers throne on Olympus. It was a swivel fishing chair with a fishing pole sored into the sky, though much smaller than the actual one on Olympus. Again he gazed upon the horizon. This time he saw something. It looked like a horse cruising through the air, a Pegasus. However, this didn't have elegant white fur, but black. It seemed completely stained of charcoal. It's wings spread beautifully through the air, with his hooves still seeming as if they were trotting on land. He arced widely around the trireme until it slowly descended towards the deck. He gently landed upon the deck.

_Heyo boss! How's it going? You look good! _

"Blackjack, seriously don't call me boss!"

_Sorry Lord Jackson. But I have news urgent news! From that Jason the Astronaut!_

"Different Jason. Also Argonaut is the word you're looking for, but go on tell me."

_He needs you, now. Why? I don't know. I hit him while flying and he's all like 'Perfect! Blackjack go find Percy and bring him to me!' and I did has he said and now I found you! So come with me!_

Percy stood there confused. Jason needed his help? Jason and Percy had a fight of the century after the war with Gaea. They hadn't talked since. If he wanted his help, it must've been huge, "Okay Blackjack, let me just pick up Annabeth real…" as he turned to walk downstairs, Annabeth was climbing up with her backpack slung over her right shoulder, hair combed out so her golden hair cascaded down her face, and dressed as she was before, "How did you-"

"Well seaweed brain," Percy still hated her calling him that even years later, "Piper sent me a letter, I was going to inform you earlier but…it's pretty forbidding," She let them sink in then hopped over Blackjacks wing and on his back, "Well, are you coming or not?" She smiled down at him and outreached her hand.

He took it and hopped on, "Let's try not to die?"

"Deal." And with that they flew into the sky and disappeared among the newly formed clouds.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Reunited**

The wind whipped their hair across their face and back again. It was hard to see, but they already didn't know where they were heading. Percy and Annabeth tried to talk to each other at first but their words were lost in the wind and they gave up quite quickly. Unfortunately for Percy he could still hear Blackjack in his head saying random things about carrots, Lord Jackson, and pretty pegasi he'd met. Percy tried to shut out the thoughts but Blackjack was persistent. Not only were the irritating in his head, but he also felt waves of nausea coming again and again. Flight was not something Percy enjoyed very often, and he always tried to avoid it, but sometimes he just simply couldn't. He watched the sparkling ocean currents transform into the slopes of sand dunes, to the grassy plains, and finally to rugged mountains with snow capped peaks. How fast were they going? Percy had no idea. He didn't want to find out either because it was too fast for him one way or another. As they descended Percy could start seeing the small fine details he could see before. A whole camp was spread out along a small valley between two mammoths of mountains. There was a fertile, green valley sitting at the bottom, which hosted hundreds of campers and legionnaires. On the mountains were where the archer towers were posted. A large serpent circled around the peaks of the mountains. The closer they got the more the serpent stood out. His skin was a slimy green, the color of a crocodile. Its mouth opened baring giant fangs, with fresh bloodstains on them. There were several spears and swords protruding from his scales, but the serpent seemed unfazed. Percy froze. He was unsure whether to attack or not. He reached for riptide in his pocket. But he forgot he left it with a friend. He had no weapon against a giant beast like this. He felt Annabeth gripping harder and harder agaist his waist. For once she was hoping for old seaweed brain to get the job done. But this time he couldn't. He just stood there. The serpent inched its way toward the Pegasus. It's reptilian eye slits store into Percy's soul. He was truly paralyzed. But then an old voice spoke.

"It's okay Python! They're friends! Let them in!" Neither Percy, nor Annabeth had heard this voice in so long it shook them out of their paralysis. Blackjack flew them towards the nearest tower. It was quite an architectural feat. It was carved completely out of the side of the mountain. The light gray granite sparkled in the light. A long narrow slit was filled with arrows, most likely notched by the finest archers. A narrow path winded down from a small door in the back. Blackjack set them down at the start of the path.

_See ya boss, I mean Lord Jackson!_

And with that he flew off. Percy gripped Annabeth's hand. It had been a long time since they've been around all these weapons and all these warriors. They were a little nervous. A teenager bounded downs the path with incredible speed. His windswept hair and dazzling blue eyes were recognizable. He wore a goatskin cloak, and carried a large staff adorned with a large golden eagle. His voice was calm, charismatic, reassuring, "Oh my old friends! It's been so long!" he embraced the two.

"Yeah so long, Jason."

"Too long," Annabeth said with a smile more dazzling then Jason's, "Where's Piper?"

" Pipes is down that way," he pointed down another narrow, steep walkway. Annabeth rolled her eyes and went on. Jason turned to Percy, "Percy I need your help," he said in a very un-Jason way. It seemed sad and a little pathetic.

"Jason, after that fight…"

"I remember the fight, Percy. I'm reminded of it everyday. I won the title of praetor with no one to oppose me. I have full command. But I need your help,"

"You lost Jason, I'm sorry. But you promised me I'd live in peace. So what is this?"

"Percy it's important come with me," he gestured for Percy to follow and he did. They walked down a much nicer path made of cobblestone on a gentle decline. It was wide enough for 50 men. It led down toward the camp. It was different than Camp Half-Blood. These weren't cabins. This was wilderness camping. With fires roaring, and people hunting. They had tents made from nylon like this was all a camping trip, not a training facility. What had gone wrong? Jason led Percy to a larger tent; three times the size of the other. He unzipped the opening and led him in. Around a circular map 6 men and women stood. They were arguing in Ancient Greek, another oddity. Jason tried to ease them, "Please calm down my friends we have a visitor!" they turned and with a glance at Percy they kneeled. He was their hero. They had heard the stories. The Slayer of Kronos and Gaea. He was the representation of the perfect demigod.

"Please, don't kneel. It makes me feel uncomfortable," Percy said awkwardly with a strange smile on his face.

"As you say my lord," they replied in unison and got back to studying the map.

"Percy," Jason stated. " We had to move both camps here, to this place. It's a depressing place. This is the only fertile ground for miles! We're in the middle of the Yukon Territory. Things are stirring in Alaska. More trouble than any before," As if on cue, explosions erupted outside.


End file.
